


Honey

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy birthday Fox Mulder, Humor, X-Files OctoberFicFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: Tea in the evening, water at night.





	

Mulder woke up with a pillow under his head instead of Scully's lap. Sitting up and looking around he spotted her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, waiting for the water to boil and picking bites from her dried fruit cereal mix.  
"You let me sleep?" He gathered himself up, stretched and sauntered in her direction grabbing a mug on his way and setting it next to hers with a teabag. Maybe he was a coffee guy, but when it was that cold outside it didn't really mater what it was, as long as it was warm and sweet. Just like that she taught him the one thing Oxford didn't manage to get through his thick scull, coffee in the morning, tea in the evening, water at night.  
"You looked like you could use some rest" she smiled wrapping arms around his waist and when she looked up he noticed something  
"Look at you, your lips look used up" his smile broadened watching her instinctively lick her lower lip  
"And who's fault is that?" She replied as he reached behind her for a tea spoon  
"Well miss Scully, step into my office"  
He pulled her closer and dipped the spoon in the jar of honey that she took out to go with her tea.  
"Mulder" her tone one of warning  
"Shush, do I question your methods of checking for head trauma?" He had her there.  
He dipped his ring finger in the sticky, liquid honey and pulling her chin up started to dab at her lips with it, just to have her lick it of reflexively.  
"Don't do that" he warned her teasingly and started again, smearing her smile with glossy sweetness. He watched her fight the urge to clean her lips as he licked the rest of the honey from his finger and reached for the kettle to fill the mugs, pinning her to the counter with his hips  
"How long do I have to keep it on, doctor?" She asked as he stirred a spoonful of honey into her tea  
"Let me see" he lifted her chin and leaned in close to take a good look "I think that should do" he declared and touched the tip of his tongue to her honeyed lips, kissing the sweetness of her mouth against his. He took her face in his hands and deepened the kiss feeling her lean into him and tighten her grip. The kiss went on long and messy and sweet and when they parted her breath was his.  
"You should see yourself" she smiled reaching for the tap to wet her hand and clean his face from the last of the "balm", though what hit him was not a soft touch, but a solid splash and a loud laugh on her part.  
"That's how you wanna play?" He shook it off and grinned, pining her to the counter and wetting his hands to wash her face and get splashed again. They laughed and she squealed and he tickled her and she squirmed until they both were flushed, out of breath and soaking wet just like the floor and everything else around them. They were a mess.  
"Mulder, look the the time" she nodded at the clock on the wall and it was 12:03 am, on October 13th. She turned over a bowl that was hidden behind her to reveal a tiny cake, perfect size for a party of two.  
"Happy Birthday" she smiled, lit the candle and presented the cake to him "Now make a wish"  
"I don't have to" he blew out the candle "I've already got what I need"

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> Happy Birthday Fox Mulder!
> 
> (A rendition of one of my old fics from another fandom)


End file.
